


Tomorrow We'll Do It Again

by justtothesea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Crack, Crackvid, Dark Stiles, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Film Noir, Fluff, Humor, I'm not over-selling it shut up., M/M, Mild Blood, Psychopaths In Love, Scott's dad is Dr Evil, Sketches, Soul Bond, The best crackvid ever made, Video, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtothesea/pseuds/justtothesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some art and a vid: (1) Derek and Stiles are soul bonded. (2) Stiles would kill for Derek. (3) Film Noir Erica/Boyd. (4) The greatest Teen Wolf vid I've ever made, tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow We'll Do It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from MCR's Drowning Lessons. And none of these are connected, sooo.

  
Well this one's self-explanatory. Soul bonding obvs implies soul boning... is that... is that not how it works?  


  


* * *

* * *

Stiles would kill for Derek. Inspired by [this prompt](http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=1006889#t1006889) from tnw-kinkmeme.  


  
  
  


* * *

* * *

I happened upon [this prompt](http://promptsforteenwolf.tumblr.com/post/55523781863) from promptsforteenwolf and it made me want film noir Boyd/Erica because it'd be hot, mostly.  


  


* * *

* * *

So I pulled what I think are some fitting quotes from my favourite shows/movies because I find myself hilarious ~~and so should you~~. If you can name most of them I'll draw something for you :)! 

[OR watch it on YouTube!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2yv2ZGa3SE)

  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://accio-lube.tumblr.com/)


End file.
